<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My new reality by TheCloudWinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550679">My new reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloudWinder/pseuds/TheCloudWinder'>TheCloudWinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Persons, No More Tags I Don't Want To Spoil Things, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, it's not all angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloudWinder/pseuds/TheCloudWinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was almost at its end, and Camila couldn’t wait any longer to see her daughter. Everything had to be perfect for her little girl’s return.</p><p>OR</p><p>Camila wait for Luz's return only to find out about a horrible news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My new reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so don't worry this one is not all angst, but I won't say much more, don't wanna spoil things! Trust me!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was almost at its end, and Camila couldn’t wait any longer to see her daughter. Everything had to be perfect for her little girl’s return, she was so proud of Luz, after all she went to the camp with no second thoughts and made a lot of friends, exactly what Camila hoped for.</p><p>The girl’s room remained precisely as it was, a mess. Luz wasn’t the tidy type at all, but that room had its charm, messy that is, but charming nonetheless. It was almost a pity to clean it up.</p><p>So many memories those walls held. Camila could remember Luz’s first night at home after her birth, at the time it was like a void in her heart she didn’t know she had filled itself, the first draw Luz ever made (on the wall of course), her first birthday, their first fight, their first reconciliation… On a second thought Camila left the room untouched, it was perfect the way it was, messy.</p><p>After cleaning around the house, she had just enough time to get ready what’s left for Luz’s arrival like the banner that said &lt;&lt; Welcome back home mija! &gt;&gt; and all the star-shaped balloons (she loved balloons).</p><p> </p><p>She expected a call from her daughter, especially since in the last days she didn’t reply at her texts, but she still send her some letters so everything was okay, plus her phone was probably dead, Luz didn’t really paid much attention to that device, it was mostly for emergency.</p><p>An hour passed then two then three, nothing happened, no one came, no one called her, ‘they probably changed the date due to today’s weather report (some big storm was coming up) and as always Luz forgot to notice me.’ thought Camila to herself a bit mad, she asked a day off for today she didn’t have many, evidently the camp didn’t improve Luz’s carelessness.</p><p>She wasn’t mad at her daughter, she just wanted to see her as soon as possible. Three months was a lot more than she thought.</p><p>Calling the camp, she felt some kind of tension. It was silly, but not knowing exactly what was going on made her nervous even if she knew that everything was fine, she’s got her letters, her texts and the confirmation email the camp sent her when Luz reached the place.</p><p>A tired and monotone voice answered the call “Hello this is Reality Check summer camp’s customer support how can I help you?“.</p><p>“E-Ehm yes hello I call for my daughter Luz Noceda she should have been at home by now, perhaps there was a change of date? If so could I have the new date, please?“.</p><p>“Let me check… You said Luz Noceda I ‘am right?“.</p><p>“Yes.“.</p><p>Almost a good minute later.</p><p>“Ma’am I’m sorry to inform you but your daughter is not at the summer camp, actually she never came.“.</p><p>Camila chuckled.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry it’s not possible there must be an error in the system, I even got the confirmation email from the camp“ so many times in the past she had to deal with incompetent staff members, this was just another one of them.</p><p>“I’m sorry but the camp doesn’t email our clients for ‘confirmation.’ it’s up to the parents to call, I’m sorry for any inconvenience,“.</p><p>Camila felt a shiver down her spine and a sharp twinge of pain in her chest.</p><p>“B-But the messages and the letters…“ voice trembling and hands shaking.</p><p>No, this isn’t possible, it doesn’t make any sense who would send her those things if not her little girl?</p><p>“Then where is MY daughter!“ Camila cried while wheezing.</p><p>Panic takes over her. She carried a hand to cover her mouth muffling her cry, mind racing through distinct possibility:</p><p>‘Incident? No, it’s been too long. Runaway? Why? Camila loved Luz so much, she would never...‘.</p><p>But then as realization hit her, from her lips escaped a sound more similar to a wounded animal than a human, a groan of a mother afraid for her child.</p><p>Her labored breathing ceased as she let out a loud scream, “SOMEONE TOOK MY DAUGHTER!!!“.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The police showed up after a couple hours; they searched throughout the house for any clue and questioned Camila about Luz, how she was before leaving, if she had any acquaintance that could house her, the last time she saw her, etc.</p><p>But Camila wasn’t listening, she couldn’t hear anything, ears ringing, her mind far away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“MOMMY!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh? Ah! Sorry cariño, what is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I draw you a thing! See, this is you healing people with your magic! Because you’re a witch!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camila giggled as she saw a drawing of what presumably was her in her nurse’s outfit healing with a wand her daughter, with a big and misspelled text which said &lt;&lt;I love my Mommy!&gt;&gt;.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, that’s right mija I’m the most powerful witch on earth! But be careful it’s a secret between us! Don’t tell anyone.“ Camila said, stroking the baby’s hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes! Don’t worry mommy, your secret is safe with me!! When l grow up, I wanna be like mommy, a big and strong witch!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camila’s face softens up as she places a big kiss on the girl’s forehead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am? Is everything okay? Do you need a moment?“ a police officer said calmly, looking at her.</p><p>“Uh? No… no I-I just“ Camila answered, but there was no life in her voice, her eyes hollow.</p><p>And then she cried and cried, again and again and again.</p><p>Three months, her little girl went missing for three months and she was at home doing nothing, not even knowing of her daughter’s fate. ‘What if she called for me while her captor took her away, what if they harm her, what if… What if s-she’s…’ No, she couldn’t go there, there was still hope.</p><p>That night was awful, she couldn’t sleep, she just kept thinking about Luz, she was all alone God knows where and she needed her mother, her baby needed her.</p><p>If that day Camila just looked back and actually talked to her child instead of sending her away… Things would be different.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of weeks passed and the police still have found nothing, even after giving them the letters and telling everything she knew, research party came up with nothing aside from a track showing that Luz went to a close cabin in the woods but after that… Poof no more traces like she vanished in thin air.</p><p>They even tried to track Luz’s texts, which weirdly enough came from the cabin…</p><p>The camp apparently sent the letters, the whole place turned out to be a “rehabilitation center“ for diverging minds and sent letters to the parents that applied their children to avoid questions, which made Camila feel even worse, knowing that even if her daughter made it to the camp, it would be a living hell to her, changing her into a mindless gear of the machine, she didn’t want that! Camila was just worried about Luz not having friends…</p><p> </p><p>About the texts and the email, the police said that it could be a kidnapper’s doing, confirming her worst fear… Luz got kidnapped and not “just“ went missing.</p><p>Camila rushed to a conclusion too early because as they went on with the possible scenarios, she calmed down a bit.</p><p>“But it’s more likely that Luz just run away from home. The messages and the email would indicate that, it’s uncommon for kidnappers to send trackable texts even more if the location is so close to the victim’s home, but three months is a lot of time to live in a cabin so she probably asked for help.”.</p><p>Even if this scenario was way better, she still felt horrible thinking that if her daughter went missing, it was all her fault; She made her felt unwanted, unsafe.</p><p>They had to admit that this case was to say the least bizarre, it quickly became a national case, everybody talked about the “missing cabin girl case,”.</p><p>At least this brought more people to join the research group, and the media coverage put some pressure on the police to find her girl.</p><p> </p><p>But despite all of this, Camila felt empty. Her days became a depressing routine.</p><p>Wake up, do breakfast, brush your teeth, go to work, work all day long, inevitably came back “home”, make and eat dinner, brush your teeth, go to sleep.</p><p>She really didn’t want to come back home every day, after all she had no more reasons to do it, it wasn’t her home anymore, Luz was her home, without her it just felt wrong staying there.</p><p>Every night she had nightmares of Luz calling her, screaming, crying out for her mother if the nightmare was bad, blaming her: <em>‘<strong>You</strong> killed me, <strong>you</strong>’<strong>ve</strong> left me, it’s all <strong>your</strong> fault,‘</em>.</p><p>And every time she wakes up screaming her name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks came by, then months, then years. But nothing came up.</p><p>It’s been 12 years by now from Luz’s disappearance. People lost interest, the police dismissed the case as after 4 years they officially declare the missing person dead, but Camila…</p><p>She could never “move on,”. Friends and family members suggested moving, a change of pace they say, but every time Camila replied with: “No, what if Luz comes back home to find nothing?” and every time they look at her with pity.</p><p>She lost herself in grief a long time ago, now just feeling so so tired of it all, some of her gray hair started to show together with light wrinkles, everything just felt hollow and without a reason. She had to take antidepressants to just get out of bed.</p><p>She became a shadow of her former self; she lost an unhealthy amount of weight. She barely ate and slept as the nightmares didn’t leave her.</p><p> </p><p>But she hit the rock bottom of her despair years ago when the police closed Luz’s case. Everybody said that Luz was dead but she couldn’t believe their lies, she was angry, angry at the police that didn’t find her, angry at her family that forgot about Luz, angry for a stupid “funeral“ of a person who is NOT dead, they never found the body, how could they assume that Luz was dead!?</p><p>How could they forget her baby!?! They will never understand her pain. She was alone from the day that Luz went missing. They always had each other and no one else.</p><p>That day Camila was on the edge and made a horrible mistake that will regrets forever, she went to Luz’s room and it was a while since she last visited the room; It was a stupid idea, especially after the funeral…</p><p>The emotional overload was too much for her. Her scent, the bright colors, her drawings, everything was just TOO MUCH!</p><p>Camila snapped as she started smashing everything she could while screaming, her laugh gone, her smile gone, her warmth gone, everything was just GONE.</p><p>And then she just lay there on the ground, curled up in herself, crying.</p><p>After that day, every hope vanished, replaced by a hollow sensation, she became an empty husk.</p><p> </p><p>Her psychiatrist told her she needed “distractions“ so she kept her job even though she became rich thanks to the charges moved to the camp and the school (that suggested the place).</p><p>Every day was a struggle to keep at bay the “bad thoughts“ as the psychiatrist calls them, a pleasant way to say that she was thinking about ending her life. Even as delusional as she was she knew that Luz would never come back, dead or not.</p><p>The only thing that stopped her from doing it was that even as guilt devoured her from the inside, she knew her Luz would never want this from her, so she kept on living. </p><p>A life without her baby… Without Luz…</p><p>Deciding that today wasn’t yet the day for her to die and realizing that the fridge was empty, Camila went to the supermarket. The first year she used to buy more than enough groceries for herself, she wasn’t used to be alone yet…</p><p> </p><p>The grocery store was almost empty at this time of the day. Not like she cared about people anymore, they became faceless entity long ago… But that day someone caught her attention.</p><p>It was a little girl with a light brown skin, eyes of an ocher color and short dark brown hair wearing a gray uniform with a short dark blue cloak on top of it.</p><p>Aside for the eyes she was the spitting image of Luz at her age… Her little girl, lost in a supermarket crying…</p><p>The thought triggered a primordial instinct that took over, rushing to the little girl to comfort her, it’s been years since she felt something like this.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned down to meet the child’s gaze.</p><p>“What happened cariño?“ Camila flinched at her own words. That was Luz’s term of endearment.</p><p>“I-I lost my granny!“ the girl sobbed, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“We came to this new place and everything is so different here! I got curious a-and…” she added shortly after.</p><p>“Don’t worry sweetheart, we will find your granny, do you know her name?“ Camila answered gently stroking the girl’s hair.</p><p>The girl looked at her confused, “Granny’s name is granny?“.</p><p>Camila genuinely chuckled at her response.</p><p> </p><p>As on cue a tall, pale and skinny lady came out of nowhere, she had thick, untamed long hair of two shades of grey, her eyes had the same color as the child and… She had a golden fang?</p><p>“Oh, thank Tita… G-God, thank God, I finally found you kid! Don’t you dare to try anything like that again! God only knows what your mothers would do to me if I lost you…“ the pale lady said as she kneels down to take the child in her arms.</p><p>“Granny!!! We found you!“ the little girl re-joyed.</p><p>“And up we g—Uhm… Azula? Do you know this lady?“ she looked directly at Camila with a curious grin as she got up.</p><p>“Yes! This nice lady helped me find you!“.</p><p>“Ah thanks a lot! I owe you one then!“ the lady’s grin became a fully fledged smile.</p><p> </p><p>Camila stood there looking at them.</p><p>She looked just like Luz… But this girl found her way home...</p><p>Thinking how Luz must have felt when her mom didn’t come for her, unlike this girl’s grandmother Camila never found her little girl... The thought made her fall apart.</p><p>“Oh, dear… I-Is everything okay?“ the lady placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Camila soon became aware of her own tears soaking her cheeks.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I’m so sorry… I-I, she just reminds me of my daughter…“.</p><p>“Oh well, I bet she one beautiful rascal then! Just like this little troublemaker“ she replied, shifting her hand from Camila’s shoulder to the girl’s cheeks, softly pinching them.</p><p>“How old is she?“ she continued.</p><p>“S-She should be around 26 years old today“ Camila responded, wiping off her tears with her wrist.</p><p>“Should?“.</p><p>“She’s been missing for 12 years now,“ she tried to maintain a straight face, failing as it twitched into a look of discomfort.</p><p>“Oh… I-I’m so sor—“ the lady tried to speak, but as the first words left her lips, suddenly a concerned look painted her face. Camila could tell that the gears in her mind were moving.</p><p>“Wait… What’s her name?“.</p><p>“Oh yes, you probably heard of her, it’s been a big deal many years ago, they even called her the ‘missing cabin girl’, her name is…“.</p><p>“Luz Noceda“.</p><p>As she told her daughter’s name, the pale lady’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“You… You are <em>her</em> mother…“.</p><p>“Yes, I am. It was a rough case. To this day they do not understand what happened to her, they never… Found the body, I just hope that“ she started sobbing, “ I just hope that she ran off and made herself a new life instead of dying God knows where…“ she interrupted herself for a second gasping while the tears flowed freely on her cheeks.</p><p>“I am a terrible mother… I lost her, she ran away from me because I’m a monster…“ at this point she was weeping even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, that’s just not true at all! Come here,“ the lady enveloped her into a warm hug, “Don’t lose hope! I’m sure she will be back soon. Maybe something kept her away! And now she can finally come back to you!“.</p><p>“There, there, please nice lady don’t cry“ the little girl patted her on the head from the woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“You know when I was younger, I ran away from home, I’ve been missing for AT LEAST 30 years and my sister… She never stop looking for me, at the time I was… Kinda sick, but in the end we found each other! If we made it, you and Luz can surely do it!“ she said, now looking with a smile Camila in the eyes.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right… She’s out there, I’m sure of it, I’ll find her“ Camila after so long felt hopeful again.</p><p>After that, they exchanged a few words and said goodbyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On her way home she could see a feminine figure sitting in front of her doorstep, as she closed the gap between the two of them she could work out more details about the strange figure.</p><p>She was a young lady with a light brown skin, hazelnut colored eyes and long dark brown hair with its end held together by a hair band, wearing a weird suit that looked like it came out from a fantasy book...</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart sink into her stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See told you so xD don't forget to send feed-back it's really useful to me!</p><p>btw I got the inspiration for Luz's design by this image:<br/>https://jqube.tumblr.com/post/627251287670554624/fanart-for-naomi-on-twitter-love-their-version-of</p><p>Show support for the original author!!</p><p>P.S. Eda &amp; Lilith aren't cursed anymore in this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>